1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display system, and more particularly to a projection type display system wherein a light signal emergent from a light shutter array, which has a row of light shutter elements, in accordance with image data is scanned by a scanning mirror to provide a two-dimensional image.
2. Description of Related Art
A well-known display system of a type which scans a linear light signal with a scanning mirror to provide a two-dimensional image is one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,773. The display system has a row of LEDs mounted on a circuit board. The LEDs are turned on and off individually in accordance with image data, and thus, a light signal is emitted From the LEDs. The light signal is incident to a single scanning mirror, and as the scanning mirror is vibrated, a two-dimensional image is viewed on a projection surface. The scanning mirror vibrates on a supporting point, and the vibrating frequency of the mirror is synchronized with the illuminating frequency of the LEDs. Thereby, a motion picture like a TV picture can be viewed.
However, in the display system, the LEDs emit lights of the same color, and it is impossible to form a full color image. In order to obtain a full color image, at least three kinds of light signal emitting means are necessary so that lights of the three primary colors can be emitted. Additionally, the lights of the three colors for each picture element must be projected on exactly the same spot on the projection surface.